


The Nature of Attachment

by steelcrash



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daemon Separation, Daemons, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: Attachment isn't allowed, but two Jedi are going to test the bounds of the Code and their own limits after being thrown into circumstances beyond their control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Qui-Gon Jinn didn't train Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda and the Force kept them out of each other's paths for reasons.

Magliakili, Magli for short, padded beside her companion, enjoying the serenity of their surroundings. People stepped out of their path as they passed by, despite the fact both man and daemon were deep in conversation with each other. And both were more than intimidating with their size--the human was well above average height, and imposing in his own right. Magli was normal for her species, but she stood out because of what she was. She always drew glances and stares because she was a tusk cat. 

Most Jedi had much smaller daemons, but she was an exception, as her human was also. As the daemon of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Magli was used to the stares, and had long ago learned to ignore them. 

As it was, she and the Jedi were on their way to see the council to receive their new assignment. Magli wasn’t thrilled, as they’d both heard rumors about being sent out on an errand for the Galatic Senate. 

“I bet they’re sending us to Malastare,” Magli said. 

“My credits are on yet more discipline because of the outcome of our last mission,” Qui-Gon said. 

Magli snorted, nearly knocking him down as she leaned into him, stopping him. 

“We did the right thing,” she said. “No one died, and the government didn’t collapse.”

“Somehow I don’t think the Council is going to appreciate how I put binders on the leaders of each faction and locked us in the room with them until they came to a conclusion everyone could live with,” Qui-Gon said. 

“They should be used to your methods by now,” she said with a yawn, stepping back out of the Jedi’s path and continuing on toward the council chambers. 

Qui-Gon sighed, reaching over, scratching the cat’s ears. The council would never be accepting of his methods. 

88888

Both daemon and Master Jedi were correct. They were being sent on another mission, although not to Naboo, and Qui-Gon was considering it punishment. It was off to Naboo, and he and Magli were on the way to their transport, where they would meet the Jedi they were being paired with for the mission.

Another possible form of punishment, considering Qui-Gon had only met the Jedi in question in passing. Obi-Wan Kenobi. A new Knight, having only passed his trials the year before. Trained by Yoda and others, an unusual case, because he’d been trained as a Jedi despite not having been chosen as a Padawan by the designated time. Qui-Gon knew why, as did almost everyone in the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan’s daemon Edacius, wore the form of a Tuk’ata, a creature of the Sith. But while Edacius was black, he lacked the requisite red eyes. Instead, they were a shade of sky blue. 

Qui-Gon had met the daemon, during a training session where Padawans and daemons were separated, to teach them how to deal with it, and Edacius wasn’t evil. Inquisitive, intelligent and caring, which Qui-Gon hoped was an extension of Obi-Wan. 

He did know some of Kenobi’s reputation as an obedient Jedi who followed the Code and never strayed. Yoda was quite proud of him, and Qui-Gon suspected the Jedi Master went ot great lengths to keep Obi-Wan out of his path. Didn’t want to taint the perfect Padawan by exposing him to a Jedi who wasn’t so fond of the Code.

And of course they would cross paths with the younger Jedi and daemon as they were trying to board the ship, and the Tuk’ata cut in front of Magli as she was going up the ramp. 

“I’m going to eat him if he doesn’t get out of my way,” Magli snapped. Dack scampered out of her way with a whimper, tail tucked between his legs. 

“Magli. . .” Qui-Gon said, annoyance and warning in his tone. He glared at the tusk cat, who responded by rolling her eyes and padded over to the shaking Tuk’ata, who’d jumped off the ramp.

 

She bumped her shoulder against him. “You don’t have to be afraid of me, pup,” Magli said, this time with a gentle head-butt. She started to purr, and Qui-Gon could feel the rumble of it in his own chest. 

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said. “Magli and I have only been back to the Temple two days, and we were hoping for a rest.”

“It’s all right,” Obi-Wan said. 

“No, it’s not,” Qui-Gon said with a sigh, glaring at Magli. “I think a proper introduction and apology are in order.”

The Jedi Master offered a hand. “I’m Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master, and my daemon, Magliakili.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi and Edacius,” the younger Jedi said, shaking Qui-Gon’s hand. 

“What’s happened to make him so afraid? I met your Edacius several years ago during a training session,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Everyone,” Obi-Wan muttered. 

“What did you say?”

“People, even Jedi, tend to be afraid of Dack because of what he is,” Obi-Wan said. “Life hasn’t been easy for either of us.”

“He’s as evil as Magli,” Qui-Gon said. “Probably less so. And what do you mean--because of his form, or because he’s male?”

“Both,” Obi-Wan said. “It wasn’t so bad before he settled.”

“Perhaps there’s a reason he chose this form,” Qui-Gon said. “Trust in the Force.”

Obi-Wan’s turn to sigh, as he was too polite to roll his eyes, as Magli did again, and Qui-Gon grabbed the cat by the scruff, pulling her up the ramp after Obi-Wan and Dack.


End file.
